Special number calling systems such as 9-1-1 Emergency Service calling systems have originated and developed based upon an assumption that the origination locus of a special number call is known prior to the initiation of the call. This assumption is based on the fact that special number calls were developed based on landline telephony, wherein a telephone number was fixed at one location and thus represented a locus. The specific address and location at an address is associated with every telephone number that supports fully capable special number calling. Identification of residents or other occupants at the respective addresses was also provided. By way of example and not by way of limitation, in a 9-1-1 calling system, addresses and information relating to residents or occupants of respective addresses were provided for use in an Automatic Location Identification (ALI) data base for use by a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP; sometimes referred to as a Public Safety Answering Position) when responding to an emergency service call.
Placement of special number calls such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, emergency service calls from a mobile telecommunication device have recently been provided with accompanying identifying information relating to the originating instrument phone number and origin location. Location information may be expressed in terms of X-Y coordinates in a predetermined grid, in terms of Global Positioning System (GPS) coordinates or in other terms understood by or convertible to terms understood by a PSAP.
Known location information is preferably used to route 9-1-1 calls to an appropriate PSAP near the origin of the call. The same information may be used by the PSAP to support the emergency response to the call, such as dispatching fire, police or emergency medical personnel and equipment and for call back to the call originator if necessary. However, the known location information is sometimes, even often, not sufficiently precise to relate address information to an originating locus for a special number call when the call is placed using a mobile phone. Identification of address information relating to a locus may be useful, by way of example and not by way of limitation, when the locus is an apartment building or is near more than one location that may be frequented by a mobile caller. Knowing an address associated with origin of a mobile call may assist emergency responder personnel in rendering timely aid including locating children, elderly persons or other survivors in a fire, building collapse or other emergency situation.
There is a need for a system, apparatus and method for availing a mobile call of address information.